Love Between Sister
by PandaYuri
Summary: Ok so this is a rewrite to my other candy boy fanfic. i really didnt like the way it was written so i just rewrote it. please let me know if this is any better.


"Aw… I can't believe they gave me this much homework over the break…" Kanade says sighing as her and her sister walks out of the school building.

"Hahaha, yeah you've got the worst luck… but what about our date Kana chan?" Yukino grabs Kanade's hand and pouts at her.

"Hm, I dunno, we might still have time for it. I just gotta figure out what to draw for my art class…"

"Um, Kana chan?"

"Hm?"

"Why don't you draw me?" Yukino says glancing at her sister with a slightly embarrassed look on her face.

"… But I thought you didn't like posing for me, you always complain about having to stay still for so long." Kanade answers, also feeling embarrassed.

"Yeah" Yukino looks away "But if it means we can still go on our date, then I'd do it for you…"

"Ah," Kanade blushes "well uh, ok... I guess that would help on time. But Yuki chan, are you sure you're ok with this?"

"Well… You could give me a few snacks? That would be nice." Yukino says with a smile

Kanade sighs, "Yeah, I could give you snacks."

"Yay!" Yukino squeals "Can we go get them now? Please?" She says practically jumping up and down.

"No way!" Kanade shouts "If I get them for you now then all my pictures will be full of you eating."

Yukino pouts

Kanade keeps walking, her eyes set forward… not wanting to give in to her sister's puppy dog face.

Yukino sniffles

Kanade, not being able to help it, finally looks at her sister "… Fine, I'll get you one snack now, but that's it, and your not aloud to eat it while I'm drawing you." She says in a stern but surrendering voice.

"Yay! Thank you Kana chan!" Yukino says hugging her sister "I love you Kana chan!"

"Yeah yeah…" Kanade whispers "But you love your snacks more."

"What'd you say Kana chan." Yukino asks

"Uh, nothing, nothing." Kanade says

(Back at they're dorm)

"So how do you want me to pose Kana chan?" Yukino asks while jokingly making poses.

"Um… I don't know, just uh, make sure your comfortable I guess." Kanade says as she turns to get her sketchbook

"How about this?" Yukino says in a seductive voice while unbuttoning her shirt and laying down on they're bed.

Kanade turns and drops her sketchbook "Uh, Yuki chan… I think that's a little… uh." Kanade stands there with her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open slightly.

"Hahaha, aw, your so red Kana chan." Yukino quickly pulls out her cell phone and takes a picture of her.

Kanade Blushes even more "Hey don't take a picture! Delete it, delete it Yuki chan!" She says dropping her sketchbook.

"Hahaha, I'm sending it to Saku chan. She's gonna love it." Yukino says while typing as fast as she can on her cell.

"No!" Kanade grabs Yukino's wrists and pins them to the bed, breathing heavily.

They sit there for a moment in silence

"Um, Kana chan?" Yukino looks at how close they are and starts to squirms.

Kanade breaths deeply "Don't send that to her, please Yuki chan." Kanade rests her head on her shoulder "Please don't send it."

"… Ok." Yukino says in a calming voice "I wont send it. But I'm not gonna delete it. It's really cute."

Kanade laughs. "That's fine yuki chan."

Another moment of awkward silence passes…

"Um, Kana chan?" Yukino asks quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Can I?" Yukino shifts uncomfortably.

Kanade lifts her head and looks at her sister "Can you what?"

"Um," Yukino wriggles a little and turns her head, embarrassed.

Kanade waits, staring at her sister.

Yukino sighs "Can I eat my snack now?" She looks at Kanade and smiles sheepishly.

Another few seconds pass in silence…

"Oh! Um, sure, yeah, just uh…" Kanade starts getting off Yukino, but stops when her gaze passes over her sisters breasts, which are popping out of her unbuttoned shirt

"Kana chan?" Yukino asks after a moment, feeling uncomfortable.

"Uh," Kanade looks up at her sisters confused expression "Right! Uh," She gets off of her and goes to get Yukino's snack, now even redder then before. "Um, here, your banana cake right?"

"Yeah," Yukino says as she takes the snack "Thanks Kana chan."

"Uh yeah, no problem…" Kanade picks her sketchbook up off the floor and sits down at her desk… slightly dazed.

Yukino gets off the bed and sits at her desk right next to Kanade's and starts eating her snack.

(A few minutes later)

"Kana chan?" Yukino asks nervously.

"Hm?" She says still staring off into space

"You wanna try drawing me now…?"

"Mm, maybe tomorrow… I'm gonna do some of my other homework right now." Kanade says finally coming back to reality.

"Ok…" Yukino whispers, a little disappointed.


End file.
